Falling Over the Moon Again
by nicolecraswell
Summary: Sirius Black and Remus Lupin got turned into vampires and thrown back to the 1800s they take on the fake identities Stefan and Damon Salvitore. In modern day Mystic Falls Lily and James appear, with some memories missing, and have to fall in love again
1. Chapter 1

**AN: T for language and potential limes. Remus/ Tonks never happened in this (it just doen't fit that Remus would leave his wife and child to go off with Elena), also when Remus and Sirius went back in time they got younger. It's my first fic so feedback would be lovely I'm writing this for NaNoWriMo, so I will update (hopefully) a chapter a day. Each chapter should be around 1,600 words so not too long or too short. Reviews help keep me motivated! **

The sky was a mix of beautiful, warm colors. It was the kind of combination of pink, blue, purple, red and yellow that comes only from a sunset, which is, of course, what it was. Damon Salvatore however, was ignoring the sunset; he had seen enough of them to last multiple lifetimes. Damon was instead, searching for something, or someone. His brother to be specific. Stefan Salvatore, vampire, boyfriend of the girl Damon was in love with, and under Klaus's spell. Klaus, now he was a different matter entirely. Damon was getting tired of always fighting Klaus, or rather, always losing to Klaus, but there's not much you can do when your mortal enemy is an original as well as a vampire- werewolf hybrid.

"Brother." Stefan. Damon turned around to face him,

"There you are."

"Here I am. Now why am I here?"

"Research. I want to know what happened; why we're here. Oh, and you can cut the brother crap. It's just us."

Stefan shrugged, "Fine, it's all the same to me… Sirius," Sirius, Damon's real name. No one but Remus had called him that name in a very long time… but no, this monster controlled by Klaus was not Remus, he was not the same boy Sirius had grown up with; not the same boy he had gone to Hogwarts with, this was the demon inside. The marauders would have said this wasn't Remus, it was the wolf inside, but there was no wolf anymore. The wolf was gone, a bloodsucker in its place. But this still wasn't Remus, Sirius refused to let that name be tarnished by Klaus. No, this was Stefan, which, of course, was who Remus had been for the last one hundred and fifty years.

"Although…" Stefan said, interrupting Sirius' thoughts, "I feel like we should document this moment: The first time Sirius Black willingly steps foot into a library." Stefan gestured to the large building behind them, the sign on which read, "Mystic Falls Public Library." Sirius shot Stefan a "look", pushed open the big wooden doors and stepped inside.

Remus Lupin took a deep breath in as he stepped into the Mystic Falls library. He had always loved the smell of old books. Or rather, Remus Lupin would have taken a deep breath in, had he been in control of his own body, but Klaus had compelled him, and since Klaus only knew Stefan Salvatore, not Remus Lupin, Klaus had compelled Stefan and Stefan was the one without his humanity. Remus knew Sirius believed he had gone, given in to the compulsion, and the Remus was gone, but he wasn't. Remus was still there, underneath Stefan, just waiting to break back out.

So Remus waited, he watched through his own eyes, he watched himself walk over toward the shelves and pull out a book, all while he prayed to Merlin that Stefan might let him out for just a bit, just to do what he did best.

"This would be easier if we had a more, well… magical library." Sirius said. He was right, even the Hogwarts library, which limited their access to the more advanced magic, would be better than this. Remus would do anything right now for a trip to Flourish and Blotts.

Remus continued to look through the shelves. Through the books he saw a flash a copper hair. Lily! Then Remus remembered. It couldn't be Lily. Lily and James had been murdered by none other than Voldemort. He had to stop thinking of his old friend whenever he saw any ginger hair; of course it was even worse when they were in the library as that was where Lily had spent most of her time.

He forced himself to forget it and went back to looking for books that could help Sirius and him. Remus remembered how they had gotten to Mystic Falls. He may not know technically how, or why, but he still remembered it like yesterday.

The Battle of Hogwarts. That's where Remus was, fighting to defend his alma mater from Death Eaters. There was a flash of green light, a Death Eater's cackle, then, he was just… there, in Mystic Falls in the year 1863, a human. For the first time in as long as Remus could remember, he was human, not a werewolf. When he got there he had a pounding headache and after a few hundred years to consider it, he decided it was because, as soon as he arrived in Mystic Falls, his head was suddenly full of new memories, the old ones were still there, he could still remember the life of Remus Lupin, but he could also remember another life, one of Stefan Salvatore. He could remember his parents, him town, his school teachers… his brother. His brother, Damon.

No sooner had the memory crossed his mind, than the man himself strode out of the manor. Tall, dark hair, grey eyes, a startling familiar face, Remus found himself staring into the face of Sirius Black. Sirius Black who had died two years ago in the Department of Mysteries. Sirius sat down on the grass with Remus for hours, talking about how he had gotten to Mystic Falls about a year ago. Their experiences were remarkably similar, except for the detail that Sirius remembered looking Bellatrix in the eye as she fired the curse that had, supposedly, killed him.

"Stefan…" Damon nudged Stefan, bringing him out of his flashback. "Is that… James?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This one is a bit longer but after this each chapter should be about the same length. I apologize for the randomness (no I don't, if I was really sorry I would stop taking dares from the NaNo forums). Because this is for NaNo, it has absolutely zero editing so I really am sorry if it's shit. Again, reviews help keep me motivated! Enjoy **

What the fuck just happened? James Potter had no idea where he was, when he was or how he got there. Last thing he remembered, he was at this party with Remus, Sirius, and Peter. He assumed he got drunk and wandered somewhere, but he didn't recognize where he was. It wasn't in Hogwarts, it looked like a library, but certainly not the Hogwarts library, it was too small and the books were very strange. Just on the shelf in front of his he could see what appeared to be young adult novels. He read some of the titles, "The Hunger Games, City of Bones, Uglies, Paper Towns, Eragon, and Harry Potter." Wait… Harry Potter? Just as James was about to take a second look, someone pulled him away, further into the maze of books.

"Holy shit James?" James squinted in the dim light at the man who had pulled him away. Sirius Black, his best friend.

"Holy shit Sirius?" James mocked, cracking a smile. "What's up? And do you have any idea how the hell I got here? Last thing I remem-"

"I. Thought. You. Died!" With each word Sirius hit him with a thick book that had been lying on a shelf.

"What? You act like I've never gotten drunk and ended up in some random location before. At least this time I'm wearing pants." There was that crooked smile that made all the girls at Hogwarts fall in love with Sirius. "Seriously Sirius, where the bloody hell are we… and why are you using an American accent?"

"I'm using an American accent because we're in America, in a town called Mystic Falls to be specific. I've been here for around a hundred and fifty years, oh don't look so damn shocked I'll explain," Sirius said in response to the expression on James' face. James made a small gesture, as if to tell Sirius to go on. "All right well, let's start with the fact that yes, I'm pretty sure you did die, Voldy killed you and Lily in your- "Sirius stopped, realizing what had been bothering him about James. James' automatic assumption had been that he had gotten smashed at a party, which is how he would have gotten to Mystic Falls, but that sounded like pre-Lily James. Post-Lily James wasn't much of a heavy drinker… or a heavy partier, if only because Lily didn't enjoy wild parties and hated when James got wasted.

"Voldy killed my Lily-Flower and I in our what?" Yep, that settled it, post-Lily James never called Lily, "his Lily-Flower," he had learned fairly quickly that Lily hated the nickname. For some reason, James didn't remember dating, or marrying Lily.

"Uh… in the common room… yeah he broke into Hogwarts, there was a big mass murder. That how I got here, and Remus too. We were killed and suddenly found ourselves in Mystic Falls… only a hundred and fifty years ago."

"Yeah about that, if you got here so long ago, how the fuck are you still alive?"

Sirius paused, considering how to explain to James about Katherine, being Stefan and Damon, and the blood sucking thing. "Well, you see, there was this girl… Katherine. When Remus and I first got here, we both fell for her. So Katherine, being the manipulative bitch she is, played us. She told me she was not that into Remus, and vice versa. Then she told us she was a vampire." James didn't look particularly shocked, which was definitely an advantage to explaining all this to a wizard vs. a muggle. Muggles first had to accept that vampires existed before they accepted that their friend had met one. "So she gave us this who lone spiel about being together forever and eternal love and all that shit… then she gave us her blood… than she killed us. When we woke up we were all vampy. I don't know if you've noticed, but vamps are kind of immortal, hence the still alive thing." James just nodded.

"Well that kind of suck for you and Remus. By the way, where is Remus?"

Sirius drew in a breath. He needed to approach this carefully. "Remus is kind of…" Ah screw it, better to just tell him than to draw it out, like ripping off a band- aid, "under an evil vampire- werewolf hybrid's compulsion."

"Hmm… well that's unfortunate. We'll have to work on that. I'm assuming since you want no way of non- vamp you finding you you're going by a different name?"

"Yeah, Remus and I are pretending to be brothers, Stefan and Damon Salvatore, I'm Damon, he's Stefan."

"Two more questions, at least for right now, you said Lily-Flower and I died together. Well first, why don't I remember it? And second, where is my lovely Lily?"

Lily Evans woke up in an entirely different location from James. Instead of waking up to the sweet scent of ink on paper, Lily woke up to white walls and a strong smell of coffee. Looking around it was clear where she was, a bathroom stall in Starbucks. An odd location to wake up in on any morning, but it was particularly odd for Lily, as Lily had a very specific memory in which she drifted off to sleep in a very comfortable, if not overcrowded as it contained three teenage girls, bed in the Gryffindor 7th year girls dormitory after an exhausting girls night with her best friends Emmaline Vance and Marline McKinnon. So how she got into a bathroom in Starbucks, Lily had no idea. They didn't even have Starbucks in the Wizarding world.

Lily heard some people talking outside, they sounded… not British. Lily couldn't specifically place the accents, but they were probably American. She looked down at herself, not surprised to find herself out of her pajamas and into muggle clothing. After digging in the pocket on the jeans she was wearing she found some muggle money.

Lily walked out of the bathroom and up to the counter. "One venti chai tea latte please." She handed the cashier her money and waited for her coffee. The barista called her name and Lily grabbed her coffee and walked outside. There was a very strange person out front. She had long brunette hair with a braided headband and a big sign, protesting Starbucks.

"Oppose coffee! It drains our minds and steals our souls!" She said.

Lily just smiled, "I'm a ginger! I don't have a soul to begin with!" Lily laughed as she strode away from her coffee. She was still laughing as she bumped into another brunette. This one was darker though, both in her hair color and in her demeanor. This girl looked like she had seen some horrors, it was in her eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry!"

"No it's fine. Hey I haven't seen you around Mystic Falls before. I'm Elena Gilbert. Are you new here?" Mystic Falls, so that was the name of this mysterious place.

"Uh, yeah you could say that. Sorry I'm a little… befuddled. It's so weird, I was at my school in Scotland, I specifically remember falling asleep, and then suddenly, I wake up here. I know I must sound crazy."

"Believe me when I say I've heard crazier. I was just going to meet a friend… and a not friend. Do you want to come?"

"Hey, I don't have anywhere else to go. I'm Lily by the way, Lily Evans." And so off they went, the two girls. Knowing not how their lives would soon become intertwined.

Stefan looked down at the pocket watch in his hand again. He had just found it in the library, he had no idea whom it belonged to, but Stefan was evil now, thanks to Klaus, so he didn't particularly have much of an interest in finding its owner. Stefan was waiting for Damon to come back to the small table they were occupying in the corner of the library with more potentially helpful books. Stefan wondered what was keeping him; he had been gone for nearly fifteen minutes now.

Stefan's finger pressed down on the small gold button that opened the watch. As the watch popped open Stefan knew something was off. Something was strange about this watch. It was remarkably accurate though. Why does time always move so much more slowly when you're waiting for something and\ or someone? Stefan wondered as he watched the second hand tick slowly around to each of the numbers.

As Stefan watched the watch, a song popped into his head, one that he hadn't heard in a while. Stefan started singing it in his head, and soon that turned into tapping his foot to the beat, and then to singing out loud, under his breath.

"I'm late; I'm late for very important date. No time to say hello, good-bye, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late. I'm late and when I wave, I lose the time I save. My fuzzy ears and whiskers took me too much time to shave. I run and then I hop, hop, hop, I wish that I could fly. There's danger if I dare to stop and here's a reason why: I'm over-due, I'm in a rabbit stew. Can't even say good-bye, hello, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late."

It was an odd little tune that was for sure. From Alice in Wonderland, that old whimsical story about a girl who gets lost in a mystical world while she was chasing after a rabbit wearing a waist coat and pocket- watch.

As Stefan was just finishing his song, a large blue box materialized. Out of which stepped a strange, tall man wearing a tweed jacket and a bowtie. He had a fez perched on his head and rather long (for a guy) brunette hair.

"Ah! You've found my watch!" The man spoke with a British accent. He plucked the watch from Stefan's hands and examined it. "Thank you very much I've been looking everywhere for it. Well off I must go. I'm meeting my wife. Geronimo!" Then he stepped back into his box and disappeared. Somewhere in a nearby aisle, a phone went off; Stefan thought he recognized the ringtone as LMFAO's Sexy and I Know It. In the middle of the song, in walked Damon.

"Hey look who I found," Damon said with a crooked smile, nodding towards James. James wiggled his fingers at Stefan in a wave. Over Stefan's shoulders, on a shelf James saw another copy of the Harry Potter book he had seen earlier.

"Hey I saw this book earlier, do you guys know what it's about?" James reached over to grab the book, only to get his hand slapped away by Sirius.

"You can't read that!"

"Why? I'm just curious!"

"For two reasons: first, I don't know if the world can handle James Potter reading a book that thick and two, spoilers!" At this James was exceptionally confused… or he would be if he knew how to spell "exceptionally". But he knew better than to argue about it with his best friend.

"Fine, I'll put it down." James said as he tried to sneak the book into his bag. Unfortunately, Sirius knew James much too well and grabbed the book from his hand, thwacked him in the head with it, and put it back on the shelf. "Damn it…"

"Hello Prongs."

"Moony."

"…Well as interesting as this conversation is, I believe I see Stefan's girlfriend and James' imaginary girlfriend walking into the library. Why don't we use the time we're wasting with the awkward silences to come up with some way we can keep Elena from finding out that we're, you know, not actually Stefan and Damon Salvatore?"

Lily walked into the library right behind Elena, pausing with her to look around for whoever Elena was looking for. Suddenly a petite blond slid in front of both of them.

"Elena, look what I made!" The girl held up a few white tee shirts with some lettering on them. "There's one for you, one for me, one for Matt, one for Damon (even though he probably wouldn't wear it, one for Stefan (he probably won't wear his either, one for Jeremy, one for Tyler, and one for Bonnie!"

"Uh, that's great Caroline… but what are they exactly?"

Caroline replied with a smile. "They are tee shirts! But I made them especially so that each of ours is about us! To everyone else they'll just be random shirts but we'll know what's on them is true! Look," She held up one of the shirts, "Mine says 'Juliet', you know, because of Tyler and me! His says 'Romeo'! Oh and yours says 'In love with the night'! Because you're-" She stopped, as if realizing for the first time that Lily was there. She leaned towards Elena to whisper, "Umm, who is she?"

"Oh sorry Caroline, this is Lily, Lily this is Caroline. Caroline have you seen Stefan or Damon anywhere around here, they said this is where they would be."

"Yeah, I think I saw them over in one of those mysterious, secluded corners with some guy. Anyway, I have to run I'm meeting Tyler. Here Elena, take your shirt, I better see you wearing it!" She tossed Elena a shirt and strutted away, turning over her shoulder to say, "Oh and it was nice meeting you Lily." And with that she was gone.

Elena and Lily looked through about half the secluded corners before they stumbled upon Stefan and Damon.

"Oh! There they are," Elena said, pointing. "I don't know who the third guy is though." Stefan and Damon's heads were turned away, so Lily couldn't see their faces, she could, however, see the third boy's face clear as day.

"I do. His name is James Potter and he is an arrogant toe rag who insists on asking me out every five minutes." Lily scowled and ducked her head so James wouldn't see her. Unfortunately for her, it was too late.

"Lily- Flower!" James exclaimed, standing up, only to be pulled back down by Damon and Stefan. He ignored them, standing up again. "Would you do me the honor of going out with you?"

"I've told you before, I will tell you again, you are an arrogant toe rag and no, I will not go out with you." Lily responded quickly.

Elena and Lily walked towards the table with the tree boys and heard Damon say to Stefan, "You ready?"

Stefan took a deep breath. "Yeah, let's get this over with." The two boys stood up and turned to face Lily.

"Holy crap. Remus? Sirius?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, who watched Vampire Diaries tonight? I know I did! I must say I'm starting to love Rebecca more and more. Anyway, this one gets kind of random, I apologize for any OOCness and for the sudden (and very literal) appearance of the plot ninjas. This whole story takes place sort of between episodesish, Stefan hasn't been locked up yet, and Rebecca is evilish and Jeremy has had his thing with Anna, so the timing is a but skewed but hey, it's my story I can do what I want. As always, review and enjoy **

"Okay now I'm confused. Do you guys know her?" Elena did indeed look very confused. But so did the boys on account of how Elena Gilbert had just walked in with Lily Evans.

"Do you?" Damon retorted.

"Well, not really, we just met by Starbucks. Wait," Elena turned to Lily, "Why did you call them Remus and Sirius?"

Lily opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Damon. "Because of a very long reason that we probably should not discuss in such a public place." Damon walked past the girls and out the library door, leaving the remaining four no choice but to follow him.

The five of them walked across town in the direction of the Salvatore house, only to be stopped by the Mystic Grill by none other than Jeremy Gilbert. "Elena!" Jeremy waved them over.

"Hey Jere. Lily, James, this is my brother Jeremy."

"Hey." Jeremy extended a hand towards James who took it.

"James Potter." James, of course, was trying to look as big and macho as possible on account of how Lily was checking Jeremy out.

"Uh, are you okay?" Jeremy asked James.

"Ignore him; he's just being a prat. I'm Lily, Lily Evans." Lily said with a slight smile.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Lily Evans. Hey, aren't Lily Evan and James Potter the names of-"

"No they are not Jeremy; they have nothing to with that book." Damon cut him off.

"What book?" James inquired excitedly. "Was it that book in the library you wouldn't let me read? The one with my last name? Why won't you tell me? Pretty please Padfoot!" Damon shot James a glare at the mention of his old nickname.

"No book. I wouldn't let you read the book in the library because it's uh… a really boring book."

"No it's not, I love-"

"Shut up Elena. The main character doesn't have 'your name' as in it belongs to you. Potter is a very common name and the main character just happens to have it. Now can we please stop talking about it? I have very bad memories about the uh… fifth book in the series." And with that he was off again in the direction of the Salvatore house. Again they had no choice but to follow him, this time with Jeremy in toe.

They arrived at the manor and as they were crossing the gravel driveway a blood red sports car drove up, stopping just inches away from hitting Jeremy.

"Sorry, I would love to kill you, little- Gilbert, but running someone over with a car is such an impersonal way of killing someone." Klaus smiled as he hopped out of the car. "Sorry to just drop in like this, but I wanted to check on my blood… and my sister. How is Rebecca by the way?"

"She's going after Caroline's boyfriend, who, in case you didn't know, was sired by you."

"Was he? Well that is a very interesting tid- bit of information. One that you probably shouldn't have told me, because now I can use it to my advantage." Damon swore under his breath.

Stefan spoke up. "Don't worry about your little blood- bag," He grabbed Elena's arm and pulled her towards him rather roughly. "I'm taking good care of her." Elena pulled away from him. "As for you sister, she's been a lovely little brat, as always. 

"I heard that." Lily looked over her shoulder to see a blonde girl who would have been very pretty if it weren't for the scowl that covered her face.

"Ah Rebecca," Klaus smiled, "we were just talking about you."

"So I gathered. Who is that?" Rebecca nodded towards Lily with a look of distain.

"My name is Lily Evans." Lily did her best to be pleasant, but it was rather difficult when the person she was talking to kept looking like her like she was something disgusting, something to be avoided. Not that Lily didn't have experience with people treating her like that, all her school year at Hogwarts most of the Slytherins had been horrid to her on account of her being muggle born.

Rebecca murmured under her breath, "It talks…"

James overheard and, true to character, decided he needed to defend his Lily- Flower. "Hey, don't insult her! She's smart, and beautiful, and perfectly perfect in every way."

"I still won't go out with you."

"Damn it."

Rebecca seemed to notice James for the first time. Immediately her expression turned from annoyance, to lustful determination. "And who would you be?" She asked, stepping towards him.

James backed up a step. "Uh, James Potter."

"Well James Potter, may I just say that you may be the bravest, most noble man I have ever met, it's certainly a refreshing chance." She threw a glance at Klaus, Damon and Stefan.

"Uh... Umm… Thank you?" Lily couldn't believe it. James Potter had been rendered speechless. Although, she did not like the way Rebecca was looking at him… no… she didn't care how Rebecca or any other girl looked at James… and by James Lily most definitely meant Potter, she did not care how any girl looked at Potter, or how he looked at them.

"Well as fascinating as this conversation is, I really must be off." Everyone looked at Klaus. "You know, I've got places to be, people to kill, werewolves to convert." Klaus got back in his car and, as quickly as he had come, he was gone.

Damon turned to James, "That would be the evil vampire- werewolf hybrid I told you about."

"I'm sorry did you just say vampire- werewolf hybrid?" Lily stepped in, "I mean, vampires I've heard of, werewolves I've heard of," Lily nodded towards Stefan. "But a hybrid? How is that even possible?"

"Wait… why did you indicate Stefan is a werewolf?" Elena looked at Lily.

"Uh, why don't we talk about this inside" Damon interjected. "Away from certain people." Damon nodded towards Rebecca.

"Oh, I get it, you don't want me around while you have your 'discussion', Fine I'll leave, and because I'm feeling so nice, I won't even set up recording devices."

"So kind of you." Damon pushed past Rebecca and entered the Salvatore house.

Finally all six of them, Damon, Stefan, Jeremy, James, Elena and Lily, had crowded into the library. Damon turned to Stefan, "Do you want to explain or should I?"

"Knock yourself out." Stefan replied.

"All right then. Here goes. So I guess I'll start from the beginning, which would be the part that Elena and Jeremy don't know. I'm not sure how to put this… but Stefan and I, didn't used to be Stefan and Damon Salvatore, we used to be Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. And if either of you mention that damn book series I will strangle you. But yes, the things in it are true. I know you guys already know witches exist, but this is to a whole different scale. Wands, pointy hats, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the whole shebang. But anyway, through a series of unfortunate events that James and Lily don't know about because of certain memory losses, Remus and I died, we ended up getting pushed back in time to the 18th century took on the identity of Stefan and Damon Salvatore.

"From this point in the story Elena and Jeremy know what happened. Except this, Remus was a werewolf."

"He was a what‽"

"Don't interrupt Elena, it is rude. Anyway, when we died and went back in time Remus' werewolfness disappeared, no idea what happened to it, but it was gone. Then we both fell for one Miss Katherine Peirce, she turned us both to vamps, and time passed. Now we're back in Mystic Falls. Klaus, an original vampire and an all-around dick, is trying to make more hybrids and compelled Stefan to be his evil minion. So that's what's going one with us. Now, Elena is Stefan's girlfriend… or at least she was before the whole compulsion thing, I'm not sure about now… anyway, Jeremy is Elena's brother and is currently dating Bonnie, our resident witch who is currently very pissed at him. Lily, I believe you met Caroline who is another vampire and is dating Tyler Lockwood who is a werewolf. Did I cover everything?"

Stefan nodded, "I believe you missed Rebecca, Klaus's bitchy sister who is another original, and Michael, the vampire who hunts vampires, who we are still waiting to hear anything from Katherine about. But other than that I think you covered everything." Send in the plot ninjas!

Suddenly ninjas dropped from the ceiling.

"Are those… plot ninjas‽" Said Jeremy.

Indeed they were. The ninjas flew out the window and flew back in, dragging a struggling Rebecca after them. The ninjas put her down on the floor of the library and pushed her towards James, on the other side, there were ninjas pushing James towards Rebecca until they were right up against each other. With one final push, the ninjas forced their heads together into a kiss, and then they disappeared.

James broke the kiss swiftly, backing away and looking very shocked. Rebecca just smirked.

"Well if I had known that was what they were dragging me in her for I wouldn't have struggled." James looked distraught. "Hey, you and me should go out sometime."

James looked up at her with a look that could be interpreted as horror upon his face. "I'm sorry Rebecca, you seem great, but I can't, I'm with Lily." James put an arm around Lily, who shrugged it off.

"No you're not. For the thousandth time James, I do not want to go out with you!"

"Well then," said Rebecca, looking devious. "Looks like you're single, so, what do you say? You, me, drinks?"

James swallowed; honestly he just looked terrified of Rebecca. "Uh, yeah I guess we could do that. If you want." Rebecca smiled and strutted out of the room.


End file.
